Du liebst mich  Du liebst mich nicht
by L0hengrin
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Hermine nur ihren Liebeskummer ertränken...


_Ich melde mich wieder! Mit einem OS, weil mir danach war._  
_Disclaimer: JKR: Figuren; The Kooks: Songtext (You don't love me); Plot: meins_  
_Vergesst die Reviews nicht ;)_  
_Viel Spaß! _

**Du liebst mich – Du liebst mich nicht.**

Hermine konnte nicht schlafen. Sie saß im Esszimmer des Hauptquartiers des Phönixordens, vor sich eine Flasche von ihrem Lieblingsbier. Vor einer Stunde hätte sie schlafen können, allerdings hatte ein gewisser Jemand mit roten Haaren das anders gesehen und sie mit seinem Gelaber über seine neue Flamme wach gehalten. Dass er auch weiterlaberte, als sie sich demonstrativ in Richtung Wand gedreht hatte, hatte sie so dermaßen aggressiv gemacht, dass sie erst recht nicht einschlafen konnte. Stattdessen hatte sie innerlich Zaubertrankrezepte und Zaubersprüche herunter gerattert und Rachefantasien gehabt. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie grinsen.  
Naja. Sie hatte so oder so nicht schlafen können, selbst wenn Ron leise gewesen wäre. Es war ja mal wieder typisch gewesen.  
Sie hatte ihn gesehen, als er in das Hauptquartier geschneit war, einen Schwall kalter Luft mit sich bringend. Hermine hätte gerne geglaubt, dass ihre Gänsehaut von der kalten Luft herrührte, aber sie wusste, dass es nicht so war. Und wie es immer war, konnte sie nicht schlafen, weil ihr Gehirn keine Ruhe geben wollte. Es war zum Heulen.  
Frustriert öffnete sie eine weitere Flasche Bier. Wenn sie sich weiterhin in die Kerle verliebte, die unerreichbar waren, würde sie irgendwann die emotionale Mannigfaltigkeit einer Kartoffel besitzen.  
Das war der Punkt, an dem sie entschied, dass Bier ihr nicht reichte. Sie stand auf, ließ die leeren Flaschen dort, wo sie waren und suchte die Regale nach Whisky ab. Schließlich wurde sie fündig.

Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen und die Flasche war zu einem Viertel geleert. Der bittere Geschmack des Alkohols brannte ihr in der Kehle. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie angetrunken war.  
Und wenn schon. _Wenn ich nicht an meinen Gefühlen zugrunde gehe, dann meine Leber an dem Teufelszeug_, dachte sie grinsend.  
Sie lehnte sich zurück und wollte gerade anfangen, sich nicht nur in Whisky, sondern auch noch in Selbstmitleid zu ertränken, als sie von etwas aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

_Oh you don't love me the way that I love you__  
__Cause if you did girl you would not do those things you do_

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Was war das?  
Als hätte irgendein Gott ihre Gedanken gehört, kam die Antwort ins Zimmer… getanzt?  
Diese war niemand geringeres als Severus Snape.

_You kill my heart just to see if I will rise__  
__Above your anger and above your lies_

Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, denn andernfalls hätte er aufgehört zu tanzen und zu singen. Hermine beobachtete stumm, wie er zum Fenster tanzte, es öffnete und eine Flasche Bier von der Fensterbank griff. Dabei sang er lauthals weiter.

_And you don't love me the way that I love you__  
__Cause if you did girl you would not do the things you do_

Offenbar kannte er nur einen Teil des Songs. Jetzt benutzte er die Flasche als Mikrofon, was so doof aussah, dass Hermine prusten musste.  
Erschrocken ließ Snape die Flasche fallen. Sie zerbarst mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Fußboden.  
„Mi… Miss Granger...", stotterte er. Dann fasste er sich.  
„Was bei Merlins Eiern machen Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier? Es ist 3 Uhr in der Früh! Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es Ihnen bewusst ist!"  
Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr das Grinsen vom Gesicht gewischt hätte – wäre sie nicht angetrunken gewesen.  
„Professor, ich hoffe, dass Ihnen bewusst ist, dass Sie lauthals singend in die Küche getanzt sind. GETANZT, Professor." Sie feixte. „Sie. Haben. Getanzt. Und gesungen. Um 3 Uhr früh."  
„Miss Granger, Sie geben mir jetzt sofort die Flasche und gehen ins Bett! Sie erkälten sich noch, wenn sie weiterhin so leicht bekleidet hier rumhocken!"  
Daraufhin konnte Hermine nur lachen. Lächerlich, der hatte ja selbst fast nix an! Nur ein Hemd und lange Baumwollhosen, natürlich in schwarz, was im Gegensatz zu seiner üblichen Aufmachung schon fast verboten freizügig war.  
Hermine starrte ihren Lehrer an.  
„Ich will aber nicht ins Bett."  
„Miss Granger. Sie. Werden. Jetzt. Ins. Bett. Gehen."  
„Aber… aber… Verstehen Sie denn nicht, dass es einen guten Grund hat, warum ich hier sitze?" Sie schaute ihn mit flehendem Blick an und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne. „Glauben Sie, ich würde mich grundlos betrinken?" Sie verstummte, als ihr klar wurde, mit wem sie da redete. Hermine lehnte sich wieder zurück, schaute auf die Holzmaserung im Tisch und verschränkte sie Arme vor der Brust. „Und außerdem wollen Sie die Flasche nur haben, weil Sie sich selber betrinken wollen."  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen setzte Snape sich ihr gegenüber.  
„Und wenn dem so wäre…?"  
„…Würde ich Ihnen die Flasche trotzdem nicht geben." Daraufhin war er ruhig. Er saß nur da und starrte auf die Wand. Hermine fragte sich, ob er mit offenen Augen schlief. Nach einer Minute des Schweigens schnipste sie ihm den Verschluss der Flasche gegen den Kopf.  
Er schreckte auf und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der sie vermutlich fast getötet hätte.  
„Wenn Sie nicht betrunken wären…" flüsterte er bedrohlich.  
„Und wenn Sie betrunken wären, fänden Sie das genauso lustig. Und jetzt gehen Sie wieder hoch und lassen mich mit meinem Unglück alleine.", brummelte Hermine in Richtung Tisch. „Ich werde Ihnen die Flasche nicht überlassen, sondern sie leertrinken, weil der Verschluss grade irgendwohin gerollt ist, wo ich ihn nicht sehen kann." Sie schaute hoch und streifte Snapes Blick. Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Miss Granger, Sie werden diese Flasche nicht leeren. Das ist hochprozentiges… Zeug. Am Ende selbst gebrannt. Sie holen sich eine Methanvergiftung."  
„Professor, ich werde diese Flasche jetzt nehmen und gehen. Und Sie folgen mir nicht, ich will mich ins Koma saufen, weil ich unglücklich bin, verstehen Sie das denn nicht? Wenn Sie mir folgen, werde ich diese Flasche über ihrem blöden Kopf zerschlagen, haben Sie das verstanden?" Mit Tränen in den Augen stand sie vom Tisch auf, griff die offene Flasche und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer.  
Dort setzte sie sich auf ein Sofa und drückte die Flasche und ihre Knie gegen ihren Oberkörper. Sie hörte keine Schritte und war zufrieden, dass ihr Lehrer ihr nicht gefolgt war. Leise fing sie an zu schluchzen. Dass er ihr nicht gefolgt war, zeigte, dass er nichts für sie empfand.

_Oh you don't love me the way that I love you__  
__Cause if you did boy you would not do those things you do_

Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Dass er nichts für sie empfand, war eine Sache, aber dann sollte er sie auch wenigstens in Ruhe lassen.  
Wie aufs Wort spürte sie, wie sich neben ihr ein Gewicht auf das Sofa niederließ.  
„Miss Granger, Sie werden mir jetzt diese Flasche geben und dann trinken wir sie zusammen. Andernfalls müssen Sie die Flasche wohl über meinem Kopf zerschlagen, was ich sehr amüsant finde, weil sie betrunken sind und selbst im nüchternen Zustand nicht gegen mich ankommen würden."  
Sie schaute hoch. „Dann nehmen Sie Ihre Flasche doch, wenn es Sie glücklich macht! Und dann gehen Sie, verdammt nochmal!", fauchte sie. Er entwand er die Flasche vorsichtig und stellte sie in einer recht großen Entfernung neben sich auf den Boden, ging aber nicht, sondern blieb einfach stur sitzen.  
„Miss Granger, ich werde erst gehen, wenn ich Ihr Wort habe, dass Sie sich nicht ins Koma saufen werden."  
Sie sah ihn weiterhin nicht an. Dann sagte sie in einem genervten Ton: „Meine Güte, okay. Ich versprech's. Zufrieden?"  
„Nein."  
„Warum nicht? Ich hab's versprochen, oder nicht?"  
„Normalerweise schaut man sich bei einem Versprechen an."  
„Im Ernst, Professor. Wenn Sie ihren Hintern hier nicht bald wegbewegen, raste ich aus. Sie regen mich dermaßen auf, ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen als erstes antun würde! Es ist mir egal, wie ich mit Ihnen rede, weil wir hier nicht in Hogwarts sind! Jetzt nehmen Sie Ihre Flasche und gehen!"  
Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und aufgerichtet. Endlich war sie in der Lage, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Sie sitzen einfach nur da und reden und Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was los ist! Sie haben doch keine Ahnung! Bitte, gehen Sie einfach und lassen Sie mich alleine!" Wieder rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.  
Gerade, als sie zu einer neuen Schimpftirade ausholen wollte, zog sie ihr Lehrer an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Völlig überrumpelt ließ sie es geschehen. Hermine schloss die Augen.  
Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, von wem sie da geküsst wurde. Sie gab ihrem Lehrer eine Ohrfeige und stand auf.  
„Hören Sie auf, hören Sie auf, hören Sie auf! Merken Sie nicht, dass Sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen?"  
Schluchzend wollte sie aus dem Raum hinausgehen, als sie von hinten gepackt und herumgedreht wurde.  
„Hermine, Sie bleiben jetzt hier. Merken SIE denn eigentlich nicht, was Sie mir mit Ihrem Verhalten antun? Sind Sie so blind?"  
Langsam drehte sie sich um. „Was meinen Sie damit?"  
Er sah sie ungläubig an. „Glauben Sie vielleicht, ich habe das Lied vorhin zum Spaß gesungen? Glauben Sie, ich singe generell zum Spaß? Glauben Sie, ich würde Sie dem Alkohol überlassen? Sie sind dermaßen egoistisch, sonst hätten Sie schon längst bemerkt, dass ich Ihnen nur helfen möchte… dass ich Sie mag. Haben Sie die leiseste Ahnung, was ich seit … Jahren durchmache?" Flehend schaute er sie an. „Nein. Offenbar nicht." Er senkte seinen Blick. „Wenn das so ist… wünsche ich eine gute Nacht."  
Mit diesen Worten drängte er sich an ihr vorbei.  
Als Hermine die Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, was ihr Lehrer gesagt hatte.

_Er sorgt sich um mich.  
Er hat mich geküsst.  
Er denkt, ich würde ihn nicht lieben._

Dieser letzte Gedanke machte ihr klar, wie dumm sie gewesen war. Wie gottverdammt dumm.  
Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer hinaus und die Treppe hoch, den Gang entlang und blieb schließlich vor seiner Zimmertür stehen.  
Sie wollte klopfen, ihre Hand zitterte allerdings sosehr, dass es sich anhörte, als wolle sie die Tür einschlagen.  
Umso erleichterter war sie, als er ihr wirklich öffnete.  
„Was. Sind Sie gekommen, um mir den Whisky zu bringen? Oder wollen Sie mich nur auslachen? Gehen Sie. Bitte." Er wollte die Tür schon wieder zuschlagen.  
Hermine drängte sich zu ihm ins Zimmer und blieb unschlüssig stehen.  
Dann sagte sie mit belegter Stimme: „Bitte. Es… tut mir Leid… wenn ich das gewusst hätte… Weil in Wahrheit empfinde ich doch genau das gleiche…"  
Ihr Lehrer sah sie verdutzt an. „Aber… aber… Warum haben Sie mich geohrfeigt?"  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Weil ich dachte, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hat…"  
Der Mann verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit zwei schnellen Schritten. Als er vor ihr stand, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte mit den Daumen die Tränen weg.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Oh Gott, es tut mir so Leid…"  
Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie und Hermine wusste, dass sie in nächster Zeit ausgezeichnet schlafen würde.

**ENDE**


End file.
